thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jentry Cathilde
Template Name: Jentry Cathilde Age: 18 Gender: Female District: 1 Personality: Jentry, before anything else, strives to honor her family name. She is an overachiever and fixates on her public image. Jentry continually re-evaluates her demeanor to resemble the embodiment of chivalry. She speaks eloquently and conducts herself to be polite and respectful to her subordinates. She regards her superiors very highly and addresses influential figures with their distinguished family names and proper titles. Jentry is a stickler for punctuality and upholding regulations. Although she abides by feminine etiquette, she's irritated by gender stereotypes that belittle her combat prowess. Jentry can be needlessly critical, but she understands empathy, enjoys inspiring others, and praises her comrades for their hard work. Jentry, like most career tributes, takes pride participating in The Hunger Games, but her pledge to integrity makes her different. She views arena bloodshed as a valiant sport, upholding principles taught in her academy. She is a disciplined fighter and ensures all lethal attacks bring clean, painless, and swift deaths. She regards a lack of formality, "underhanded" tactics such as sneak or tag-team attacks, and barbaric behavior as reprehensible. Jentry resents career tributes that demonstrate such grotesque behavior and feels the responsibility to take action in extreme situations. In addition, she promises tributes that surrender to her blade recognition from her household and reimbursement to the tribute's loved ones, an oath she's taken to her family name. Backstory: Jentry is the only child of the Cathilde family. In her youth, she took aspiration in athletics which her father, Gunther Cathilde, owner of a prominent fashion house, financially spoiled his daughter with professional training sessions and programs. In contrast, her mother, Kanom Cathilde, instilled her obedience. At first, Jentry exhibited rebellion to her mother's strict authority. However, she eventually conceded and allowed herself to be morphed and shaped into the model compliant daughter. Jentry lacked an emotional connection with her parents and hoped her docility would return their compassion to no avail. In the meantime, she replaced a meaningful relationship with her parents with friends that shared similar interests. She often pursued her hobbies such as mountain biking, mountain climbing, professional swimming, and her most invested sport, fencing. Jentry would soon be heavily encouraged by her supportive mentors to enter fencing federations, championships, and tournaments eventually leading to her parents taking interest to her renowned talent. Jentry would soon further established the already distinguished legacy of her family name and her parents would vibrantly show her off at bourgeois parties. For the first time in her life, Jentry would finally make cherished family bonding moments she yearned for. To others, it was evident the Cathilde family only acknowledged Jentry due to her vast success, but Jentry was none the wiser. She soon developed the obsession of bringing honor to her family name, as it offered solace to her lonely childhood and became the solution to satisfaction in life. On a deeper level, she simply wanted her parents to acknowledge their daughter and bring them pride. Following the Treaty of Treason, Jentry would take interest in the tribute academies emerging. Throughout District 1, The Hunger Games was glorified as esteemed and elite, prompting Jentry, with the wealth of her parents, to open the Cathilde Academy. Jentry learned under former fencing instructors, who legitimized the practice of killing through parallels to the sport. During her training, she would adopt many principles of arena combat. For starters, a swordsman must formally challenger their opponent and both parties must be aware of an impending fight. "En garde!" is the verbal cue to ready their equipment and get into position, "Prêts?" asks if both participants are ready to fight, and "Allez!" signifies the commencement of combat which is ongoing until both parties agree to stand down, or death. In the present, Jentry is determined to continuing her family's legacy whether it be a righteous victory or a graceful defeat. Her parents, Gunther and Kanom, would rave of the potential connections Jentry would bring with The Capitol that would further expand Gunther's fashion house across the luxurious areas of Panem. They aspired the lifestyle of Victor's Village and Jentry worked long hours in Cathilde Academy to compete with her parent's expectations. When Jentry volunteers, nobody dared to challenger her; she had carefully rehearsed every step of her journey throughout her reaping from the moment she steps foot on the train to her self-anticipated victor status. Now however, Jentry's ideals will face a test in the arena, where her expectations of winning may become a pipe dream, and she may need to re-evaluate what it means to bring "honor" to her family through the life or death experiences she will confront. Appearance: Jentry is five feet eleven inches with an athletic build and fair complexion. She has short well-kept blond hair in a downward bob, arched intense eyebrows, thin lips, and a smug smile completing a confident and intimidating expression. Jentry goes great lengths to ensure proper posture and clear skin believing her appearance to be a reflection of her family's success. Her attire is often her training uniform or a fitted suit believing dresses to be too invasive. Weapon of preference: Jentry prefers a rapier, being most akin to a fencing style weapon. She can most efficiently utilize thin-bladed weapons, but her expertise extends to moderate weight swords as well. Strengths: Jentry is a gifted swordswoman with swordsmanship tactics deeply ingrained into her muscle memory. She is capable of effective strikes, swift blocks, and powerful ripostes, all in quick succession. Jentry's athletic build and height also contributes to the strength of her strikes. In her past time, Jentry enjoys sports such as mountain biking, mountain climbing, and swimming, which gives her a variety of athletic skills such as climbing, endurance, and swimming, to traverse the arena. Jentry has many leadership qualities to unify a team and operate efficiently. Weaknesses: Jentry is half-decent at best in hand-to-hand-combat and inept with all other forms of weaponry. If disarmed, or without a blade, she cannot apply her fighting expertise and can easily be bested in a fight, especially to career tributes. Jentry values sportsmanship in a fight which may put her at a disadvantage to others willing to venture in combat she views as "reprehensible" and violates her morals. Jentry will be very reliant on cornucopia supplies having no survival skills of her own and may fall prey to the elements if left in the wilderness. Category:Filthy Billy Category:Filthy Billy's Tributes Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Volunteer